The Assignation Interference
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Why is Sheldon acting strangely, and trying to get everyone out of the apartment?
1. Chapter 1

**I****'****d like to say a huge thank you to my Beta, hazelra7, without whose help, this story would probably have never seen the light of day.**

**The Assignation Interference.**

It had been a dreadful, draining day at Caltech. If it could go wrong, it had.

First the laser coolant leaked, then the computer crashed, taking the painstakingly typed report with it.

It had been such a bad day, Leonard had clocked off an hour early.

The only good thing was that, with Sheldon on a week's leave, he wasn't expected to play any of Sheldon's ridiculous car games.

The down side to Sheldon being on a week's leave was that, since he was being forced by HR to take it, he would be irritable. Still, that was a good 30 minutes away.

Leonard stopped off at the restaurant, to collect their take out evening meal. He even managed to extend his 'Sheldon free period' by letting a couple of customers be served ahead of him.

However, he knew it couldn't last forever and, 55 minutes after leaving Caltech, he trudged up the stairs of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue.

Penny was heading down the stairs, until her bloodhound like sense of smell detected the scent of food.

"Hi Penny, I've got takeout. Care to join us?" Penny thought for no more than a couple milliseconds, did an about turn and followed Leonard up to apartment 4A.

As he put the key in the lock, he thought he heard rapid footsteps, and the sound of someone sitting heavily into a chair.

He opened the door to find Sheldon sitting at his computer desk, looking a little flustered. Sheldon turned to look at him, clearly surprised to see him.

Sheldon was dressed in his bath robe, breathing heavily, and with a flushed face. He was pulling down the hem of the bath robe, as though he was trying to hide something embarrassing.

"Stop doing that or you will go blind", Leonard said, with a grin.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and replied "Firstly, I wasn't doing THAT, secondly, it doesn't make you go blind, and thirdly, you are the one who wears glasses".

"So, what are you doing then?", asked Leonard.

Sheldon put his hands to the keyboard, glanced back toward Leonard And said "Just updating my Facebook page."

Leonard served the tangerine chicken, bracing himself for the interrogation, about the nature of the meal, but it didn't come.

This was unnerving. Clearly, something was bothering Sheldon.

He was pushing his food around the plate, evidently not paying attention to his companions.

"OK buddy, what's up?"

Sheldon looked up from his meal, and replied "Nothing is wrong Leonard. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you didn't ask about the chicken, the Soy sauce, or the hot mustard, and you seem preoccupied".

Penny had been listening, and piped in "It's Amy isn't it? What have you done to her now?"

Sheldon looked like he'd just been accused of a capital crime. "I-I-I haven't done anything to her. I know, let's go to the comic book store."

Leonard looked down at his barely disturbed plate of food and said "Sheldon, we've only just started eating. Besides, we went to the comic book store last night. What's got into you?".

Sheldon looked sheepish, stared down at his food and murmured "nothing".

Penny wasn't for giving in. She was sure Sheldon was hiding something, and that it was related to Amy.

"So Sheldon", she asked, "seen much of Amy lately?"

Sheldon stuttered "What do you mean, have I seen much of her?"

"You know, have you spent much time with her?".

Sheldon seemed to relax a little, and replied "I saw her on date night, but not since". His mouth twitched as has said it.

Now she knew there was something going on.

Just as she was about to launch into full-on interrogation mode, there was a knock on the front door. Sheldon leapt to his feet, allowing him to, at least briefly, escape from Penny's questions.

Opening the door, Sheldon found himself face to face with Howard and Raj.

Without pausing for breath, Sheldon said "Goodie, now can we go to the comic book store?"

Leonard sighed deeply and replied, "Sheldon, I've told you once, NO!"

Penny started again, "Look Sheldon, you care about Amy, don't you?"

Sheldon's eyes looked to the far distance, as he thought for a moment, inhaled deeply, let out the breath slowly, and replied, "Yes, of course I do. She's my girlfriend".

Penny looked at the dreamy expression on Sheldon's face, then said "Well then, you've got to pay more attention to Amy, or you will lose her".

Sheldon's brow furrowed, at the thought of losing the one person, outside of his family, that he really cared for.

Howard seemed to agree with the Penny, "Why don't you ask Raj what he does to impress girls?"

Raj puffed out his chest, surprised Howard would compliment him on his dating skills, but before he could offer any advice, Howard continued, "and whatever he says, do the opposite!"

Raj deflated in a second, and replied "That was cruel and not funny", but everyone else disagreed, as they all started chuckling.

Raj wasn't finished. He went on "Besides, if it wasn't for Leonard and Penny, you would still be having imaginary sex with Katee Sackoff ".

The laughter went up a notch. Howard blushed, and looked at his feet.

After the food was eaten, they broke out the Nintendo Archery, but Sheldon wasn't concentrating. Every shot he made was rushed.

As the night passed, Sheldon became more and more furtive, glancing around the apartment, whenever he thought nobody was watching.

When Howard asked how Amy was, Sheldon snapped back "How should I know? I haven't seen her today". His mouth trembled as he said it.

Penny, who was by now on her third glass of wine, said "Calm down Sheldon, Howard was only asking".

"Sorry. I'm just sick of being on vacation".

Leonard sighed, "Sheldon, it's only been 36 hours".

Sheldon looked around the room and said "I'm homesick".

Penny looked puzzled. "Sheldon, this is your home".

With a grin, he joked "I know, and I'm already sick of it".

As 9-30pm approached, Sheldon stretched and yawned, turned to Leonard and said, "It's getting late. It's about time we turned in".

With that, he leaped to his feet, almost pushed Howard And Raj out of the door, and practically frogmarched Penny and Leonard down the hall, to Leonard's bedroom door.

Having pushed them into the room, he pulled the door shut, while saying a cursory "Goodnight", before quickly retiring to his own bedroom.

Minutes passed, and In the darkened living room, there was complete silence and stillness, until the floor length curtains, behind the desk where the ill-fated dining table briefly stood, moved.

From between the curtains, a pair of hands appeared, followed by a face. The face was pale, wore little makeup, and had emerald green eyes.

As the face moved forward from the curtains, it revealed the rest of the head, from which trailed a long mane of dark brown hair.

As the head emerged, it was followed by a beautiful, curvaceous, and completely naked female body.

The body rose to stand on two shapely legs.

Pausing to stretch her muscles, which were stiff from lying still for so long, the naked woman moved silently to the front of the couch, stooping to kneel in front of the cushion, recently vacated by Sheldon Cooper.

Lifting the cushion slightly with one hand, she used the other to withdraw a pair of white lace panties. Holding her breath, for fear of waking someone, she gingerly stepped into the panties, before gently padding round to Sheldon's computer desk.

Reaching behind the monitor, and down the back of the desk, she extracted a denim skirt, a floral pattern shirt, and a cardigan.

After quickly but quietly dressing in the shirt, skirt and cardigan, she grabbed a pair of Mary Jane Pumps from under the computer desk, before silently opening the front door, slipping through it, and closing it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I****'****d like to say a huge thank you to my Beta, hazelra7, without whose help, this story would probably have never seen the light of day.**

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 2.**

Sheldon glanced at his bedside clock. It was just after midnight.

He hadn't had a wink of sleep. He felt so guilty about leaving Amy alone in the front room.

He listened closely, for any sound of movement in the next room. All he could hear was snoring.

"The perfect couple. Both snorers." he thought.

Silently, he threw back the blankets and got out of bed.

He opened his bedroom door, waited a moment, listening for movement next door, then, hearing none, he walked silently down the hall and into the living room.

He approach the raised platform, where the dining table once stood.

Bending close to the curtain, he whispered "Amy? - Amy?".

There was no sound. He moved around the room, whispering her name.

He needed to speak to her. He briefly consider phoning or texting her, but what if she was hiding in the apartment? The sound of her phone ringing could waken Penny, Leonard, or worse, both of them.

When he was pretty sure she wasn't in the apartment, he put his own phone on silent, then sent her a quick text - "Are you OK? Where are you?"

Almost instantly, a text came back, "I'm OK, I'm home".

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, then texted straight back - "I'm sorry I left you".

Amy replied, "That's OK Sheldon. There's nothing else you could have done. I'll speak to you tomorrow".

A moment later, Amy got another text, "I think we need to stop this. It's getting too scary".

Amy was stunned. "_NO" she thought,"it can't stop. Not like this_".

She had to get a grip on herself. She had to fix this, and fix it right now, before she lost her beautiful, loving, caring, gentle lover, forever.

She had a tiny window of opportunity, and she couldn't wait till morning.

She texted back "Sheldon. Take your laptop, get out of the apartment, then Skype me. **DO IT NOW!**"

The minutes passed, and she found herself praying to a deity she wasn't sure existed - "_Oh God, please don't let him leave me_".

10 minutes later, there was a ping from her phone. She hardly dared look at the message. When she stole herself to look, she saw just one word - "OK".

She breathed again.

Six minutes later, her laptop beeped. She opened it to see Sheldon's face.

Gone was the smile she was looking at yesterday evening. In its place was a look of sheer horror. No mistaking it, Sheldon was terrified.

The colour of the image was off. He looked gaunt and yellowish.

In a whisper Amy asked "Where are you?"

Sheldon looked around, as though checking that nobody was eavesdropping. He whispered back, "I'm on the stairs, one floor down."

Amy looked at him on the screen. He was obviously frightened, but he tried to force a smile for her.

She swallowed hard, then said, "Listen Sheldon. Do you really, honestly, want to stop?"

He stared out from the screen, his eyes fixed on her face. Barely whispering, he said "No, but I think we have to. We almost got caught last night".

He thought back to the events of last night. He went pale. "Oh my God Amy" he said. "Five minutes later and they would've caught us, you know, having …".

He hesitated. He was about to say coitus, but he realised it was the wrong word.

What they were about to do, for the first time, wasn't just a physical act. It was more. Infinitely more, and he knew it.

He swallowed hard, then said "they'd have caught us making love".

Hearing that one sentence, she knew she could never be without him. Whatever it took, she would be with him.

If being with him meant leaving the City, the state, hell even the country, she would do it, willingly, because she knew she adored this man, and, deep down, she knew he adored her.

She looked at his childlike face, lined with fear and trepidation, then she made a decision.

"Sheldon" she said, "Go down to the lobby and wait for me. I'll be with you very soon. Just promise me you will wait for me".

He nodded quickly, and the screen went blank. He'd shut the laptop.

Amy grabbed her keys, yanked open her front door, slammed it behind her, and ran full pelt down the stairs, heading for the parking garage.

She drove like a woman possessed, and less than 20 minutes later, she pulled up outside Sheldon's building.

Sheldon was standing in the doorway, holding his laptop to his chest, as though it were a comfort blanket.

She leapt from the car, grabbed him by the hand, saying "Come with me".

He looked uncertain, so she looked him straight in the eyes and begged "**NOW!**"

He hesitated for all of two seconds, then ran to the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

Amy started the engine, jammed it into gear and roared away from the apartment block.

A few miles up the road, she swung the car into a parking lot, headed for an almost empty area at the far end, then stopped the engine.

She looked at his face. He stared back at hers.

Then, without a word passing between them, he flung himself into her arms.

His mouth found hers, and with an urgency neither had felt before, they devoured each other.

His hands reached up behind her head, his fingers entwining into her soft, cherry scented hair, their bodies pressed together.

She could feel the heat from his body, just as he could feel hers.

Amy's hands joined together, at the back of his neck, and she pressed her body against his.

Sheldon's arms slid under hers, reaching upwards, till they met at the base of her neck. He was pulling her tighter and tighter against him.

He was squeezing her so tightly, she could barely breathe, but she didn't care.

Her heart ached for him, like never before.

She knew this was insane. She had no real idea what they were going to do, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she could not live without Sheldon, and she would do whatever it took, to be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys/gals. Two thing to be aware of.**

**Firstly, this chapter is pretty angst, so brace yourselves.**

**Secondly, I'm back at work tomorrow, so updates may not be as frequent for a while.**

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 3.**

The alarm went off and Leonard turned on his side, to look at the blonde lying next to him.

"Morning". Penny replied, "Good morning". They snuggled up for a kiss, then Leonard threw back the covers and headed for the shower.

15 minutes later, Penny came padding into the living room, dressed in a shirt but no trousers.

Accepting a cup of coffee from Leonard, she asked "No Sheldon yet?"

Leonard thought for a moment, then said "Nope. I wonder why he's not up?"

He knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door, but there was no answer. Creeping inside, he noticed the bed was empty.

As he was making his way back to the living room, he took out his cell phone, intending to ring Sheldon.

The phone slipped from his fingers, hit the floor and flew apart. The battery bounced across the floor, and went under the couch.

Cursing under his breath, he grabbed hold of the couch, and rolled it onto its back.

There, on the floor, was a piece of white lacy material.

Penny picked it up, examined it and turned to Leonard. "Something you want to confess?" she asked.

Leonard, said "You think I'm cheating on you?"

Penny looked him up and down. "You sleeping with two women? Come on, be serious."

Leonard felt insulted, but decided to let it slide. "Well, I'm not cross dressing, if that's what you are implying".

Penny examined the item closely, then her eyes widened like saucers. "Holy crap on a cracker, **that's Amy's bra!**"

Leonard couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

Penny looked offended. "Of course I'm sure. It's part of a lingerie set. I was with her when she bought it".

Leonard had a puzzled look on his face. "So why was it under our cou…?"

Then it hit him, "Oh my God! So that's what Sheldon was doing, when we arrived last night."

Penny had a huge grin on her face. "I think you mean - so that's **WHO** Sheldon was doing, when we arrived last night".

**-o-o-o-o-**

The teacups sat on the coffee table, long since drained of the hot beverages they had contained.

On the couch, Amy cuddled up to Sheldon, her left arm around his neck, and her right arm across his chest, with her right hand in his left.

Despite his previous denials, he was now most definitely her snuggle bunny.

They'd been in each other's arms, since they got back from 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, via a certain secluded parking lot.

They'd said very little, but both knew they had a major decision to make.

Sheldon suddenly sat up. "Amy, I think we should tell them".

Amy was taken by surprise, by this sudden announcement. She turned to him and asked, "Tell who, what?"

Sheldon leaned over and placed a gentle, almost chaste, kiss on her lips, before saying, in a calm voice, "I think we should tell them all, that we are in a sexual relationship".

Amy was gob smacked. "Sheldon, are you sure?"

He thought for a moment, then said "I don't see we have any other choice".

He paused, then went on. "Our choices are, stop seeing each other, and I just couldn't bear that."

He looked longingly at Amy, sighed deeply, then his eyes dampened. Amy though he was about to cry. She almost wanted to herself.

Wiping his eyes, he continued, "Or, we could keep it to ourselves, but they're bound to find out, sooner or later. I think I'd prefer to tell them and get it over with, than have them find out by accident".

She reach up and cupped his face in her hands, leant across and gently kissed his cheek. She was so proud of him. He was her hero.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Leonard and Penny were watching TV, when a key turned in the lock. The door opened and Sheldon entered, followed by Amy.

Leonard looked Sheldon up and down, grinned and said "Well well, who's a dirty stop out"?

Sheldon replied "Yes, I stopped out. Grow up Leonard".

Without waiting for a response, he said "Make yourself at home Amy. I'll make us a beverage".

Calm as he appeared, he was in turmoil, his stomach doing summersaults, at the thought of what he was about to announce.

Penny turned to Amy. "So Ames, have you lost anything recently?"

Amy was confused. "Like what?"

Before Leonard could get out the word NO, she whipped out the bra, and threw it into Amy's lap.

Amy was stunned into silence.

She looked into Penny's eyes, unable to comprehend why her bestie would want to humiliate her like that.

She looked at Leonard, but Leonard just shook his head, closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Amy's mind was reeling. She sat motionless for 2, 3, 4, 5 seconds, then she burst into tears.

Sheldon ran from behind the kitchen counter, but it was too late.

Amy leapt to her feet, ran to the door, yanked it open and ran out, leaving the door wide open.

She stumbled down the stairs, barely able to see, her eyes full of tears.

Back in 4A, Sheldon was blazing mad.

He turned to look Penny straight in the eyes.

Penny had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes.

She cowered back, looking into Sheldon's eyes, pleading with her own eyes for forgiveness, but Sheldon was having none of it.

He raised himself up to his full height. He could taste the hate in his own mouth.

"**YOU BITCH!**" he screamed.

Penny couldn't tear her eyes from his, which were burning with rage.

"P-P-Please" she begged, "I'm sorry".

Sheldon advanced toward her. When he was two steps away from her, he stopped.

"**GET OUT!**" he yelled.

Penny scrambled from the couch and ran to the door.

She turned to look back. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Please" she begged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", but Sheldon was having none of it.

She'd hurt his sweet, beautiful Amy, **and that he could not forgive**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I****'****d like to say a huge thank you to my Beta, hazelra7, without whose help, this story would probably have never seen the light of day.**

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 4.**

Sheldon was frozen to the spot, shocked by the ferocity of his own anger.

He didn't regret doing it, and he'd do it again in an instant, to defend his beloved Amy.

He'd have preferred the word 'protect', to defend, but he hadn't protected her.

Sure, he'd responded to Penny's horrible behaviour, but he'd failed to protect her from it.

All he could think about was Amy in tears, then her running from the apartment.

He shook himself out of his stupor, and turned toward the door.

As he went to leave, Leonard began, "Penny didn't really mean to …."

Sheldon spun on his heels, fixing Leonard with his steely blue eyes.

Extending his right index finger, he pointed it straight between Leonard's eyes, snarling "**DON'T!**"

Then he was gone, taking the stairs two at a time, as he raced to the lobby.

Bursting onto the street, he began searching frantically for a cab.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The tears were flowing down Penny's cheeks, like a river. She'd give anything to undo what she'd done, but she knew that was impossible.

There were three rapid knocks at the door. She held her breath, praying there wouldn't be three more. She couldn't face Sheldon, after what she'd just done.

When no more came, she breathed a huge sign of relief, dragged herself from the couch and opened the door.

Leonard was shocked by Penny's appearance. Sure he'd seen her cry, but never like this.

She fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Through her tears she cried "I've screwed it up Leonard. I've ruined it, forever".

He wanted to comfort her, reassure her, tell her it would OK, but he couldn't see any way it could be OK.

Instead, he stood, holding her, feeling her whole body quaking to the rhythm of her sobs.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy knew she should clean herself up, but she barely had the energy to stand up, let alone take a shower. Instead she just lay on the couch, continually replaying the incident in her head.

Knock, knock, knock - Amy

Knock, knock, knock - Amy

Knock, knock, knock - Amy

She'd been hoping, praying, for Sheldon to come to her, but now she was scared.

She knew he cared about Penny, not in a romantic sense, but he certainly cared about her, and now he was caught in the middle?

She dragged herself from the couch, stumbled to the door, and opened it.

Sheldon was stunned. There before him stood, what he had always believed was, his strong, self confident girlfriend, eyes red from the countless tears that had rolled down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him. He kissed away the tears from her cheeks, then moved to her mouth. With each passing second, the kisses became stronger and deeper.

Amy started to back into the apartment, pulling him with her, but in truth she didn't need to pull. It was as though there were a magnetic attraction between them. He was totally under her power, and she was under his. Wherever one went, the other would go.

As she backed into the apartment, she bumped into the arm of the couch. She tried to catch hold of something to stop the fall, but there was nothing there to grab. They fell over the arm, onto the edge of the cushions, then rolled off. Sheldon landed on the floor, with Amy on top of him.

She was a little winded, but she couldn't stop now. She needed him more than she needed life itself.

She put her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart pounding, pounding, pounding, like it would burst from his chest. Her own heart pounded in her ears.

They broke the kiss, gasping for breath. He looked into her face. Her eyes bore into his, filled with burning desire.

She sat up, so she was straddling him. She could feel the bulge in his trousers, pressing into her.

Her loins were on fire, aching for him.

This was it. She wanted this, she needed this, she would have this!

Then she stopped.

This was wrong. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

She fell onto him, gasping. The tears were coming back.

She whispered in his ear, "No Sheldon, not like this".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Penny sat on the couch, clinging to Leonard, as though her life depended on it.

The crying had stopped, the tears had dried on her cheeks, but she felt like they would start again any minute.

"Oh God Leonard. What am I going to do?" Her whole body shuddered, then she went on. "I've lost them both."

Leonard wanted to tell her everything would be fine, but how could it be?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy sat on the couch, staring into the distance. Sheldon was right next to her, but it was like she couldn't see him, she was so deep in thought.

The minutes dragged by, then she took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Sheldon", she began, "I owe you an explanation".

Sheldon shook his head. "You don't owe me anything."

She reached out and took his hand, clasping it between hers. "Yes I do. You see Sheldon, it would've been sex, not love, and that's not how I want our first time to be."

She looked deep into his eyes, and continued, "I do want you, you must believe that, but it should be driven by my love for you, not my hatred of Penny".

Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes, "I love you, without reservation, and without end. I will always love you."

Without a moments hesitation, she replied "I love you too Sheldon, always and forever."

They fell into each others arms. Sheldon's embrace felt like the warmest, safest place on earth. She felt totally protected, totally contented.

A look of horror crossed her face. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God Sheldon. Penny lives right across from you." She shook her head, "I can't face seeing her, so how can I visit you?"

Sheldon hesitated, "Actually, that won't be a problem, because I'm moving out".

"Where will you live?"

Sheldon let his eyes drift around the room.

For a moment he seemed deep in contemplation, then a smile spread across his face.

"How about here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 5.**

It had been three days, and Leonard was getting worried.

He'd tried phoning Sheldon, but it always rang, then went to voicemail.

He'd tried texting and emailing, but there'd been no reply.

He'd seen Penny a few times, but always at 4B. Neither of them felt comfortable about meeting in 4A.

Finally, out of desperation, he used the tracker program to check on the location of Sheldon's cell phone. It felt a bit underhand, spying on Sheldon, but he did it anyway.

He wasn't surprised to find he was at Amy's.

He'd been wracking his brains, trying to figure out a way to get Amy and Penny talking again, but how could he get them talking, if he couldn't even contact Sheldon?

He briefly considered contacting Amy directly, but an apology would need to come from Penny, and he doubted Amy would give Penny so much as 2 seconds, let alone enough time for a proper apology.

Penny was feeling a little better. Not great, she still felt dreadful about what she had done, but at least she wasn't crying all the time.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon let himself into 4A. It was the middle of the afternoon, so Leonard would be at work.

He went to his bedroom, collected a few items of clothing, then recovered some books and papers from his computer desk, placing them all in a soft leather bag he had brought for the purpose.

As he was about to leave, he heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by a female voice. It was a voice he recognised. The voice sounded sad.

He could only hear one side of the conversation, so it was obviously a phone call, rather than a face to face talk.

Even his Vulcan hearing was no match for the door and the distance, but he thought he heard the phrase "miss her".

He heard a door open, then close again. He could no longer hear the voice. Evidently, Penny had entered her apartment.

He gently opened the door, stepping out onto the landing.

He was about to close the door and leave, when he heard more footsteps on the stairs.

Leonard climbed the last flight of stairs and stood directly in front of Sheldon, blocking the stairs.

Leonard looked Sheldon in the eyes, before saying "OK buddy. We need to talk".

-o-o-o-o-

Sheldon sat in his spot, while Leonard made the tea.

The air was heavy with tension, and unspoken words.

Finally, Leonard placed a cup of camomile tea on the coffee table, in front of Sheldon, before taking a seat on the arm chair.

Hesitantly, Leonard began, "Sheldon, it's breaking Penny's heart. You know she loves Amy. She's like a sister to her, and she'd never do anything to hurt her".

Sheldon thought for a moment, composing his reply, "But she has hurt her".

Leonard grimaced, took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out.

Choosing his words carefully, Leonard went on, "OK, that's true, but it was thoughtless, not malicious".

When Sheldon didn't respond, Leonard went on.

"Look Sheldon, Penny lives across the hall from us. You're gonna bump into other. You need to at least figure out a way to be civil with each other".

Sheldon held up his hand, palm forward, as if to say "_hold on a moment_".

"We won't be bumping into each other, since I won't be living here anymore".

Leonard knew the answer, before he even asked the question, but he asked it anyway, "So where are you going to be living?"

"I'm moving in with Amy".

Leonard engaged his mouth, a second before his brain. "Well congrat …."

He quickly curbed his enthusiasm. He continued, a little less effusively, "Well I'm pleased for you. You two belong together."

Leonard suddenly realised, Sheldon had a gentle smile on his face.

It wasn't his Koala face, nor was it a smile of smugness or superiority.

It was a smile of true happiness, of total contentment. It was the smile of a man, who was completely, madly and hopelessly in love.

He now realised that, whatever the original cause of Sheldon's decision to move out, his love for Amy was what mattered, and it would be wrong to try to persuade him to stay.

His eyes moistening up, Leonard rose to his feet, moved around the coffee table, and held out his hand.

Sheldon got to his feet and took the proffered hand.

Then, without any warning, Sheldon's left arm wrapped around Leonard's right arm. He disentangled his right hand, before wrapping his right arm around Leonard's left arm.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Sheldon, and they hugged each other.

A minute passed, and Sheldon released his grip on Leonard.

He took a step back, grinned at Leonard, and said "OK, enough of all this Hippy Dippy stuff. I have things to do".

Picking up his bag, he opened the door and stepped through.

At that exact moment, the door to 4B opened.

Sheldon's eyes met Penny's across the hallway. They were both rooted to the spot.

5 seconds went by, then 10. Neither could break eye contact.

Finally, penny moved. Striding quickly across the hallway, she positioned herself in front of Sheldon.

Her own eyes filling up with tears, she stared into his deep blue eyes.

Then, speaking so fast she was practically stumbling over her own words, she pleaded "Please Sheldon. I can't stand it. I can't bear it that Amy hates me".

Sheldon's heart sank. He realised that Penny needed Amy, and, whether or not she realised it yet, Amy would eventually need her bestie.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy was getting worried. Sheldon was only supposed to be picking up a few things from 4A, yet he had been gone for almost 2 hours.

She was about to call his cell phone, when the door opened and Sheldon walked in.

"What took so long?"

Sheldon hesitated, not sure if he should admit to it, but he went on "Leonard was there."

"Oh" was all Amy said.

Sheldon took a deep breath, before continuing, "Well, he does live there".

Amy though for a moment, "I guess so. How is he? Did you tell him about us living together?"

"Yes, I did. He said he was happy for use. He said we belong together."

Amy's mind drifted for a moment. "How's Pe..". She bit her lip, trying to swallow back the two letters.

Sheldon was now certain, that the plan they were hatching, was the right thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 6.**

Sheldon seemed distracted, even distant.

Amy snuggled up closer. She could never get enough of cuddling her snuggle bunny.

She twisted her head and looked up into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?

"Oh, nothing in particular". He was getting quite good at telling lies, provided, of course, they were white lies.

He casually glanced at the clock, hoping Amy didn't notice.

10 minutes later, he stretched, untangled himself from her, and stood up in a leisurely fashion.

"Going out?", she asked.

Acting as casual as he could, as though he was trying to make his mind up, he took a gently breath in, then let it out again, before saying "Yeah, I think I'll have a trip to the model train store". Glancing back, as though he'd had an afterthought, he asked "Fancy coming with me?"

Amy gave him a bored look, thinking "_Him and his toy trains_", then said "No thanks Sheldon".

He walked onto the street and, as it was a warm day, made his way on foot, to the model train store.

As he entered, he glanced around, checking there was nobody he recognized. Whatever else happened, Amy mustn't find out about this meeting.

Having satisfied himself there was nobody there he knew, he moved through to the back of the store, where Leonard was waiting, leaning against the wall.

Glancing around anxiously, Sheldon said, almost in a whisper, "There are some ground rules".

Leonard looked into Sheldon's eyes, and realized he was serious, the ground rules would be non-negotiable, a take it or leave it option.

Leonard thought for a second, "OK, what are they?"

Sheldon began, "Firstly, If they're to meet, it will be her choice, and her choice entirely". He stressed the word entirely.

Leonard nodded his agreement, and Sheldon continued, "Secondly, if she refuses, that's it, over, finished, permanently". He stressed the words over, finished and permanently.

Again, Leonard nodded his agreement. Sheldon continued, "And finally, you will not block her way, or try to stop her leaving. If she runs, she runs, and you will let her go".

Leonard thought "_My God, he is serious. He just started a sentence with a conjecture_". "Agreed".

Sheldon looked at Leonard, as though gauging if he could be trusted. Having decided he could be, he went on, "OK, what have you got?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"OK, so it's agreed. Monday it is". Amy had a grin like a Cheshire cat.

They'd just agreed, that Sheldon would move into Amy's apartment in 5 day's time.

Sheldon hugged her, a huge grin on his face.

He snuggled his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet aroma of cherry and Amy, a heady mix that lifted his spirits and drove him wild with desire.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was smother her with kisses, while bathing in her intoxicating beauty.

He had to force himself to concentrate. He whispered in her ear, "Amy. Let's celebrate. Let me take you out to dinner".

Amy didn't believe it possible, that she could fall any deeper in love with this man, but, every once in a while, he would do something to prove her wrong.

With her mouth so close to his ear, that he could feel her breath, she whispered, "I'd love that. When?"

Sheldon paused, as if contemplating his answer. In fact, he already knew the when, and indeed the where. He was merely hesitating for effect.

He breathed in another deep lungful of cherry and Amy, "Saturday?"

She looked up, as if trying to decide, but she was just teasing. She'd already made up her mind. She playfully nibbled his ear, then whispered "Yes".

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Amy, are you ready? The limo is here"

Amy's voice drifted from the bedroom, "I'll be right with you Sheldon".

Sheldon turned round to see a vision of loveliness, sweeping gracefully from the bedroom.

The dress was exquisite, but not too revealing.

Pale blue and long, with half length sleeves. The front was just low enough, that it displayed an inch or so of cleavage and no more. The back was open, to just below her shoulder blades.

Her makeup was seductive but discrete. A touch of powder, a whisper of mascara, and pink lipstick, maybe a few shades darker than her lips.

Sheldon so wanted to bin the meal date, and whisk her off to the bedroom instead, but he couldn't. He had a plan to stick too.

He took her hand, gently kissed the back of it, then led her out of the door, down the stairs to the limo.

Without letting go of her hand, he used his other to open the car door, helped her in, only then letting go of her hand, before climbing in beside her.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The restaurant was very discrete, with low level room lighting, and candles on each table.

As they entered, Amy noticed that all the occupied tables seemed to be on one side of the room, leaving a group of about a dozen or do so tables which were empty.

She thought it odd, when they were seated at a table in the empty area.

The waiter brought a bottle of Champagne, and poured her a glass.

Next, he poured a glass for Sheldon. She was about to mention that Sheldon didn't drink alcohol, when he picked up the flute, raised it, and held it toward her.

Instinctively she held hers out, and they gently clinked the flutes together, before Sheldon took a drink. "_Boy_" she thought, "_this man is full of surprises_".

"Sheldon", she asked, "Why are all these tables empty?"

"Oh, I booked them all".

Amy paused, then asked "Why?"

"Because we have guests".

At that, Leonard entered, followed by Howard , Bernadette and Rajesh, all immaculately dressed.

Amy was ready to bolt, but then she realized Penny wasn't in the group.

She turned to Leonard, and asked "You're here alone?"

Leonard smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders.

Amy was filling up. "Thank you Leonard. I know it must've been hard for you".

Leonard shrugged his shoulders again. "Well, I couldn't not be here, to congratulate you, could I?".

He went on, "Don't worry, we won't be stopping all evening. We're just here to drink to your health and happiness".

With that, Leonard produced an Ipad from inside his jacket. "There's someone else who wants to congratulate you".

The Ipad came to life, and a pre-recorded video was on the screen, paused.

Penny's face looked out at them.

Amy turned to look at Sheldon, her face like thunder.

Sheldon held his breath. He knew this could go either way. Sometimes, in an experiment, there were unpredictable variables, and in this experiment, the variable was Amy.

He reached out and took her hand, "Please Amy, just give her 2 minutes. Hear her out, please".

Amy thought hard. She hadn't forgiven Penny, and she wasn't sure if she ever could, but she also desperately wanted to know what was on the recording.

"OK, but after this, it's finished, **FOREVER**! We **NEVER **discuss it again".

Sheldon answered instantly, "I agree. We'll never speak of it again".

Amy turned to Leonard, "OK, play it, but then you're leaving".

Leonard nodded his agreement, and the video began to play.

Penny's voice came from the speakers, and it was obvious she wasn't reading from a script.

"Amy, I know what I did was wrong, so very wrong, and I know you can't forgive me, but I want you to know that I love you, and I want so much for you to happy. I know we can't be besties any more, and I have to learn to accept that, but please Amy", she hesitated, then went on, stressing the final four words, "**please don't hate me**".

The screen went blank.

Amy sat in silence, staring at the screen for a long minute, then she slowly turned to look at her boyfriend.

She took a long, deep breath, held it, then released it.

She began, "Sheldon, I've changed my mind about dinner. Please take me home".


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Guys, final chapter.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed.**

**I'd also like to say a huge thank you to hazelra7, for proof reading and critiquing my story.**

**The Assignation Interference.**

**Chapter 7.**

Opening the door to the apartment, Amy called "Sheldon, are you home?"

The reply came from the bedroom, "I'll be right with you, I'm just changing".

She thought for a moment, then called back, "I'm rather tired. Shall we skip dinner and have an early night?"

Sheldon's head appeared round the door, a big smile on his face.

Amy sighed, "No Sheldon, I really do mean an early night, as in sleep".

As they lay in each other's arms, Sheldon kissed Amy's forehead and said "Monday will be the 4 week anniversary of me moving in. How about a long weekend, at a beachside hotel?"

Amy thought for a moment, then replied, "That's a great idea. Still separate rooms?" She knew he was still a little uncomfortable, about sharing rooms in hotels.

"No" he said. "In fact, I even think we should book in as Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler".

Amy was amazed. "Not Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy stood at the window, looking out across the ocean.

"Sheldon" she said, "this is so romantic".

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck.

He began kissing just under her jaw line.

Amy could never resist him, when he did that.

She turned in his arms, lifted her head up, and kissed him on the lips.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, but Sheldon didn't leap back from her.

Instead, he slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then went to answer the door.

The waiter brought in the tray, opened the bottle of Champagne, set out two glasses, and left.

Sheldon filled the glasses, passed one to Amy, then raised his glass and said "To us".

Amy drained her glass, put it back on the tray, then took Sheldon's almost empty glass from him, putting that on the tray as well, before reclaiming his lips.

Amy broke the kiss, and said, "Let's skip lunch and stay here".

Sheldon replied, "Way ahead of you. I've ordered lunch in the room".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they walked along the beach, hand in hand, Sheldon seemed distracted.

Amy asked, "Something on your mind?"

His response was to glance around the beach, to check nobody was directly watching them and, after satisfying himself that nobody was, he placed his hand under Amy's chin, turned her head toward him, and briefly kissed her on the lips.

Amy was caught unawares. "Sheldon", she asked, "what was that about?"

Sheldon looked embarrassed, "Well, I-I-I thought you wanted me to be more affectionate in public, but if I misunderstood, I apologize".

Amy realized she had just ruined the moment, and she'd better do something to rescue it. "On the contrary, I love what you are doing. You just caught me by surprise. Here, let me thank you properly".

She leaned in to return the kiss, but Sheldon backed away. "Amy, there's people looking".

They continued along the beach, until they were out of sight of other people, then Amy pulled him in for a long, slow, deep kiss. After all, he deserved a reward for trying.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They entered the hotel lobby, and made their way up in the lift.

The door opened and they made their way along the hallway, heading toward their room.

As they passed a room, the door opened and a couple stepped out into their path.

Amy couldn't believe it. It was Leonard and Penny.

She snarled "**You people just won't give up, will you**".

Before anyone could respond, Amy had charged through between the couple, splitting them, and raced off toward her room.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, and went after her.

Amy was livid. "**Sheldon, how could you?, and after you promised too**".

Sheldon began "Amy, I didn't …..". but she was in full flight, "**Don't give me that. It's obvious ….**".

Sheldon raised his voice, "**AMY, will please be quiet for a minute and listen**".

Amy took a deep breath, "OK Dr. Cooper, you've got one minute".

Sheldon steadied his voice, and began "Amy, I promise you, this is a coincidence. I did not set this up".

Amy wasn't convinced, "Do you swear it?"

Sheldon used the index finger of his right hand, to make a cross on the left side of his chest, "Cross my heart and hope never to win a Nobel Prize".

Amy looked a little embarrassed, "Oops. Looks like I owe you three an apology". A twinkle appeared in her eye, "How about I start with you?"

She moved across the room, placed her hands on Sheldon's chest, and backed him toward the bed. When his legs reached the bottom of the bed, he fell into a sitting position.

Quick as a flash, Amy dropped to her knees in front of him, squeezed herself between his legs, put her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his, flicking her tongue into his mouth, teasing and tasting him.

Once she was satisfied he wasn't going to pull away, she took her arms from around his neck, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

She moved the kiss from his lips, to his neck, then to his chest.

As she kissed her way down his chest, and onto his stomach, Sheldon asked "I hope you aren't going to apologize to Leonard and Penny like this?"

The only reply was the sound of a zipper.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Penny was pacing around the room, "Would you believe it? Of all the places to go, we had to choose the same hotel".

Leonard rolled his eyes and replied "Just our luck".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Leonard answered it, to find Sheldon and Amy standing there.

Amy began, "Sorry to trouble you, but could we have a word?"

Leonard was taken aback, "Erm, yes of course. Come in".

Amy entered, followed by a clearly reluctant Sheldon.

Rather contritely, Amy said "I've come to apologize. I jumped to conclusions, and I'm sorry".

Leonard flashed Sheldon a quick look that said "_keep quiet_" and remained silent himself, forcing Penny to take the initiative.

A few seconds passed, then Penny replied "There's no need to apologize. It was an obvious assumption to make. I'd have assumed the same".

Amy replied "Well, that's kind of you, but I was in the wrong, and I am sorry".

As Amy turned to leave, Penny asked "Amy, since you are here, could we talk?"

Amy was about to decline, when she realized she wasn't as angry as she was 4 weeks ago.

She took a breath and replied, "I guess so".

Leonard surveyed the room, "Fancy a drink Sheldon?" Without waiting for an answer, he practically dragged Sheldon from the room.

Seconds passed, then Penny began, "Look Amy. I know what I did was a really rotten thing. I embarrassed you and ruined your big announcement, about you and Sheldon living together".

"Actually, it wasn't about …..".

Amy bit her lip. This wasn't the time to mention their physical relationship announcement.

Penny went on, "And I know I take you for granted sometimes, but I really miss you".

Penny went misty eyed. Amy thought she was about to cry, but she pulled herself together.

"I'm really sorry and, if you'll give me another chance, I swear I'll make it up to you".

When Amy didn't immediately say NO, Penny pressed on, "Whaddaya say bestie?"

Amy hesitated. She still felt the pain of what Penny had done, but, deep down, she kind of missed her.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon stared into his Virgin Cuba Libre, deep in thought. "Perhaps we should go and check on Amy and Penny?"

Leonard looked horrified. "If there's one thing I've learnt, Sheldon, it's to never put yourself between two emotional women".

Sheldon considered Leonard's words of wisdom, then said, "Then maybe we should arrange disposal of the bodies".

Leonard chuckled, not quite sure if Sheldon was joking or not.

He looked at his watch and said, "It's been 2 hours. What on earth is going on up there?"

As he said it, Amy and Penny staggered into the bar, supporting one another.

"Oh boy" said Leonard, "that mini-bar bill is going to be massive!".

Having got the two inebriated women into chairs, Leonard asked "I take it you two are friends again"?

Penny struggled to focus her eyes, "Well, we're getting there".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy's head felt like one of her cadaver specimens, as it was being dissected.

She gently raised herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Looking slowly around, she noticed a glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside cabinet. "_Good old Sheldon_" she thought, "_he thinks of everything_".

Very slowly, she eased herself off the bed, swallowed the tablets, and made her way to the bathroom.

Sheldon was just getting out of the shower.

He looked her up and down and, in a cheery voice, said "Good morning Amy".

She did her best to pull her eyes into focus and replied "It most assuredly is not".

He grinned, and asked "Feeling tender are we?"

Holding her head, in case it should fall off, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

A full 30 minutes later, she staggered naked into the bedroom, where Sheldon was busy packing their cases.

He stopped in his tracks and looked her up and down, feasting his eyes on every curve of her body.

Amy watched him as he inspected her, then replied "Not a chance".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon addressed the two women sat at the breakfast table, "So ladies, what would you like for breakfast?"

Amy rubbed her delicate head, thought for a moment, and replied "a cylinder of Entonox please".

After breakfast, which consisted of just a glass of orange juice for Amy and Penny, they went to check out.

As they waited for their taxis to arrive, Penny asked "How about we all get together next Saturday, and have a day out?"

Leonard asked "Where do you have in mind?"

Penny replied, "How about the science museum?"

Leonard was puzzled. "You hate the science museum".

Penny smiled, "I know, but Amy and Sheldon love it, and that's good enough for me".

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was a lovely sunny day, as Amy and Sheldon made their way from the parking garage to the front door of the apartment block.

Amy smiled a contended smile and said "You know Sheldon, I've had a really nice time at the science museum.

Sheldon thought for a moment, "Me too, although I'm a little disappointed that they've fixed most of the mistakes on the exhibits, so I had almost nothing to correct them on".

He paused at the front door to their building, looked around at the milling crowds of people, then said under his breath, "I can do this, I can do this".

Amy couldn't quite make out what he was saying, and asked "Sheldon, what are you talking about?"

He announced out loud "**I can do this!**"

Before Amy could ask what he could do, he gently placed his hands on either side of her jaw, lifted her face toward his, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was long, slow, and very deep. As it continued, she felt her knees go weak.

Finally breaking the kiss, Sheldon took a deep breath, puffed out his chest in triumph, and announced "I told you I could do this public display of affection stuff".


End file.
